


Puipéid Sock and 悪い日

by Princesslego995



Series: Lucky Star Weebs for the soul [3]
Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sock Puppets, Todo is a child at heart, and here is the goddamn proof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: This is another fic based off of a server headcanon because my friends are literally the most big brain people on the planet."Todo has a rat sock puppet and a fox themed sock puppet, so whenever Aran or Hondo have a bad day she just cheers them up with the sock puppets"Also, I probably should've said this sooner, but Todo refuses to speak on any language other than Japanese. Only reason she's speaking English in the fics is because I am 🧚✨too lazy✨🧚 to put what I want her to say through translate and then translate it to English constantly.
Relationships: Lucky Star Weebs, Piston Hondo/Aran Ryan/Todokete Kasane
Series: Lucky Star Weebs for the soul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106291
Kudos: 1





	Puipéid Sock and 悪い日

**Author's Note:**

> The title translates to "Sock Puppets and Bad Days"

Todo wasn't expecting her husbands to come home in the best moods today. Both of them got the shit kicked, or rather punched, out of them by some teen who weighed less than Glass Joe. And, she was watching both of their matches on TV, so that probably worsened their moods even more. She knew what she had to do.

When Aran and Hondo came home, they were both on the couch, not saying a word, with Hondo sitting in a slight slouch (which usually never happened) and Aran laying face down, biting his hand to stop himself from crying too loudly.

"Why the long faces?" Todo said, making her voice more high pitched. "They're supposed to be happy and short!" The voice was revealed to belong to a Red Fox Sock Puppet.

"Well don't you know Firetail?" A rat themed sock puppet suddenly piped up, with a small, yet noticeable Irish accent. "There's been a severe lack of kisses from a certain pink-haired weeaboo!" That was when Todo herself suddenly popped up. "Is that so? Well shit! I gotta fix that!" Climbing into the couch, Todo kissed both of her husbands on the cheek with her self-certified "✨Super Magical Purifying Kiss✨." Before getting back in front of them. "Now, where are those smiles? C'mon. C'mon." Todo kept switching between voices and puppets before she finally saw Hondo crack a small smile, and heard Aran laugh quietly, even if he was doing his best to hide it. "Yer adorable, lass. You know that?" Aran said, outstretching his arm to give her a hug. "Love you too, Aran." She replied. "You too, Nissan." She looked at Hondo with a smile. Hondo blushed so hard, that if you listened closely, you could hear tomatoes crying with pure envy in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> More car nicknames for Hondo because yes.
> 
> Also A03 Is not formatting and it is driving me 🧚✨up the fucking wall✨🧚


End file.
